The Beautiful Face
by burnpassionintomyheart
Summary: That face, where have i seen that face' He turned his head back for a second glance, when he realized it was... srry story way better. Plz RR DMGW BZOC
1. Prologue

Summary: 'That face, where have I seen that face

**Summary: **'That face, where have I seen that face?' He turned back for a second glance, when he realized it was…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Prologue **

"Lucius do you think you should do that," Narcissa asked looking down at her seventeen year old.

Lucius turned his head and glared at his wife, "shut up, woman! I'll do what I want." He turned back to his son. "What did you say to me, boy?"

"I SAID YOU A WORTHLESS MAN THAT IS FOLLOWING A HALF-BREED THAT IS OUT TO KILL FOR REVENGE ON HIS MOTHER!" He yelled straight at his father fully aware it was going to cost him badly. Lucius glared at him and grabbed his cane with the snake head with emerald eyes and struck it at him.

* * *

He started to head towards the train, but he heard Crabbe and Goyle walking towards him. "Bloody Hell! Draco what happened to your face," Goyle asked while he and Crabbe starred at the wounds.

Draco glared at them, while putting his cloak over him. "Stop staring Goyle it's rude. I want to sit aloneon the train, which includes both of you." They put their heads down and walked off.

Draco grabbed his things and headed into the train to find an empty compartment. He finally found a compartment at the end of the train, and stuck his luggage in the cubby. He kept his face hidden by putting his face in his cloak, and turning towards the window.

* * *

It was about a couple of minutes later, but everyone had a minute left before the train was leaving, when he heard voices from down the hallway saying, "Where's Malfoy?" The voices that were talking kept getting closer to his compartment.

"Maybe he got expelled," Harry and Ron grinned blissfully.

"I hardly doubt it, after all he was named Head Boy this year," Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron and Harry said in unison in a low and depressed voice.

"Wonder who was named Head Girl?" Hermione asked sounded kind of pissed off.

* * *

The voices died down the Golden Trio found themselves a compartment of their own and locked the door. Draco heard the click and realized he had forgotten to lock his compartment. He got up to go lock it, when a warm and soft voice said, "Oh bloody hell are you all right?"

He tilted his head up to look at the owners' face, when he noticed a beautiful young girl with long blood red curly hair. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her face and had curves in all the right places, but we're hidden by hand-me down clothes that were obviously too big for her. She was a little shorter than he was probably standing at 5'6, with legs that seem to go on forever.

"Would you like some help with those?" she said nudging to the wounds while walking into the compartment.

He walked back in and sat down and put the hood of his cloak back over him. "No, I don't want you help." He yelled at the young petite girl. "Why would I need your help?"

She chuckled a little and put her attention back on him. "Well I guess you don't remember me, sense I was only eleven when you said something to me." She said walking over to him. "Here let me help you."

He did as he was told, and just stared at her. While she began healing him with his wounds on his face, he said, "You look so familiar, almost as if I know you or something." She was startled by him saying something other than complaining about her touching him. She looked up to stare at his piercing grey eyes, and gave him a smile. '_Your eyes look so familiar to me._' (AN: FYI yes she knows his Draco, she is talking about someone else)

The train had begun, and it was a little after an hour she had finished fixing his wounds, and they were sitting in silence, until they heard the compartment door slid open. Draco turned his head to see a young girl maybe around 15 or 16. Her face had high cheek bones; bleach blonde hair that looked like the sun had bleached it. Her eyes were deep gray almost blue. She had a little dip on her nose, that look really complimenting on her, and tanned skin that didn't look fake at all. Her legs were the same height as the pretty petite red head and her smile was deadly, but beautiful all the same.

"Ginny, vous m'êtes parti, et n'est jamais revenue," The new girl said in French. (Ginny, you left me, and didn't come back.)

The red head smile had faded and she turned from Draco to the petite blonde, and back trying to see some change in Draco's face, but no change was noticed.

"Oh sorry Becky, I was here helping Draco out." Ginny said getting up and leaving, until she felt a hand grab her wrist.

She turned her head to look at his hand and followed it up to the owner's face. "Ginny, that's a beautiful name. Thank you for you-know," he said nudging his head towards the bandages.

She nodded and grabbed her stuff and left. Becky looked at Draco and smiled towards him and left to following Ginny.

* * *

**AN: OK completely fixed it…. Not so bubble gum descriptions, more realistic.**

**Go me…. Ok gonna fix all chapters then add a new one!!**


	2. Welcome To A New Year

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome To A New Year**

Draco was enjoying his food, when he heard a very high pitch screech calling his name. _'Bloody hell can I ever get peace and quiet around here.'_ He turned his head to look at Blaise who was sitting right next to him with a pleading face.

"Pansy why don't you come sit next to me," Draco smirked in the direction of where Pansy was standing.

She trotted her way down next to Blaise, "but I really want to sit next to dracki-poo," Blaise snickered at Draco's pet name. Draco's face flushed any color that was left and Pansy was giving a puppy dog face that really didn't work.

"Pans that's where Nott is going to sit," Blaise waved for Nott to come sit on the other side of Draco. "Now that, that is settled I would like to watch the sorting," everyone turned to listen in to what Dumbledore was saying.

* * *

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the sorting, we have a new student that will be sorted. She has traveled all the way from France." Dumbledore said clapping. Everyone joined in, but the loudest one could be seen to be Ginny, who was screaming, clapping, and chanting.

"Ms. Becky McMulligan." A young girl who had every guy's mouth dropped open. '_It's that girl from the train.' _Draco thought.

"Bloody Hell!" That was all Draco heard from Blaise before staring at the petite blonde who got on the stool to only have Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on Becky's crimson hair.

- The sorting hat's words' -

'_Ahaha. I didn't think I would see you in my time. Well then where to put you great loyalty, but there a lot of smarts I see, but oh brave and daring, but there's a lot of cunning and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you… I know.' _

* * *

-**Back to Draco** –

"Slytherin!"

Everyone fell silent, but Ginny was the only one who didn't, "Way to go Becky." Everyone turned to stare at her even the professors did. Becky turned her head to Ginny she brought a smile to her luscious lips and waved to Ginny was clapping uncontrollably.

"That woman is mad," Blaise was now trying to get Pansy to move over to allow Becky a sit next to him. "Becky sit here!"

Becky made her way to where Blaise had said. During the meal no one said a word to Becky other than Blaise after all; he was trying to hit on her the whole meal.

"Ill show you where our dormitory is," Becky shook her head to deny the off.

She started to make her way over to where some of the Gryffindor's were now standing. "I'm very zorry, I promise Ginny zat I would zee 'er after ze sorting." She waved good bye to Blaise and spotted the beautiful popular red head who was talking to a lot of people.

"Don't beat yourself up to much," a voice called out from behind him.

"Like you would know what it feels like to have a beautiful girl leave just to go see her pretty friend," Draco put a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "It's just not fair."

Draco's hand fell off of Blaise's shoulder and started to walk away. "I do know what it feels like too, mate."

* * *

Ginny and Becky where walking back to the Great Hall when a voice interrupted the friendly walk. "What did I tell you about hanging around the enemy?" Becky had a hurt look in her eyes and Ginny had fire blazing grow in hers.

She stared at the owner of the rude comment, "I dare you!" that was all she said before someone came over and told him she wasn't worth it.

"Zets go Gin."

They walked the other way to get to the Great Hall which takes longer, but they didn't mind. Ever since Becky came everyone hasn't been themselves lately. Everyone has ether turned against Ginny or they have been trying to hang around Ginny because they think Becky is part Veela. Ginny knew the truth and she knew Becky wasn't the cause for everyone's weird behavior. Becky had a secret but she wasn't ready to tell anyone else about it.

When they got back to the Great Hall they departed ways. Ginny was about to sit down on the Gryffindor table when Professor Snape came over and asked for her to come with him.

"Ron it looks like your sister is in trouble with Professor Snape for hanging around his little pets," Hermione whispered to Ron just loud enough for Ginny to hear. '_Why does everyone hate Becky? She isn't evil._'

"I would watch what I say Mudblood," Draco was smirking; no he was smiling at Ginny. Hermione just turned from glaring at Ginny back to talking to the rest of the Golden trio.

'Thank you,' Ginny mouthed to Draco, and then continued to follow Professor Snape out of the Great Hall.

* * *

- **Outside of the Great Hall, Professor Snape's office** -

When Ginny got in Professor Snape's office she could feel the cold air brush up against her face. Professor Snape hated the windows open and kept the room real dark. There were cauldrons that could be seen from a closet newly washed probably from a detention. The supply cabinet had been newly organized in alphabetical order. All of the chairs were turned upside down neatly on the tables. At the front of the classroom stood Professor Snape's desk were papers that had just been graded stacked in year level order ready to be passed back.

"Ms. Weasley please take a seat," Professor Snape had his arm stretched and his hand pointing to a seat that sat in front of his desk. Ginny did as she was told and sat in the seat. "Ms. Weasley if I am correct your owls were by far higher than anyone's in over a century." Ginny nodded with a faint smile plastered across her face. "Congratulations by the way, but back to what I was saying. You do realize that if you wanted to you could move up a year for all of your classes. You of course would have a tutor to get you prepared for you 6th year NEWT's if you do this."

She looked up at him and a big grin stood where once a fake smile was. "Yes, I do. I will take you up on that offer." '_This could be my chance to show everyone really what I am made of, and not just Ron's little sister_.'

Professor Snape smiled and got up to move closer to his favorite student, "I knew you would. I want you for today to come to my 7th year class and see if you can handle it."

She stood up nodded at her professor and headed towards the door. "I want you to bring some parchment for notes."

"Alright." She left to go back to the Great Hall to eat before her brother ate all the food.

**Author's Note: Review plz. Ok Professor Snape does not like Ginny like that if you are thinking that, he just knows what she is capable of doing. As for Becky more things will be explained in later chapters, but someone will get her to crack and no it's not Blaise. By the way she only speaks French because she grew up there, I'll give you guys a lil hint she is from London.**


	3. New Classes

**Chapter 2  
New Classes**

When Ginny got back to the Great Hall Dumbledore had just finished making an announcement and everyone began to cheer very loudly. Gin walked over to Nikkie, who was the only friend from Gryffindor that didn't turn there back on Ginny. Nikkie was a 6th year like Ginny and had Green eyes, she was said to be a muggleborn, but Nikkie found out in her 4th year that she was adopted by muggles and was actually a pureblood from a very old family but they died just before The Potters because they didn't want to have Nikkie become one of Voldemorts brides (all the daughters of the Followers of the Dark Lord) she has straight sandy-brown hair that hit just above her breast, and her bangs had a slant to them and hit just below her eyes. She was about 5'4 and slim she didn't like Quidditch or sports but she ran every morning around the school at the crack of dawn. She had a very beautiful tan from her adopted parents taking her to the Bahamas this summer. Her lips were a light red, and when she put a gloss on it, her lips would look rosy pink. She had light freckles like Ginny but hers you couldn't see, and she had it mostly on her shoulders and a few spots on her face. She had perky breast that weren't small but weren't big ether just perfect for her body. When Ginny got to the sit next to Nikkie she sat down and began to add stuff to her empty plate.

Nikkie started to talk to Ginny with her mouth full, but Ginny knew what she was saying, because she lived with 6 brothers that did the exact same thing at breakfast. "Inny, wey havez ay whall somin wup soon." Just before Ginny began to eat her eggs and toast, she started to laugh at Nikkie.

"Do you realize that you sound like my brothers when they eat?" She shook her head and began eating till she realized what Nikkie said and stopped dead in her chewing. She swallowed her food very hard and looked at Nikkie who had finished eating her food. "Are you serious?"

Nikkie smiled, and began to tell Ginny all about the details of the ball. The ball was going to be a masquerade and everyone was allowed to go to Hogsmeade two weeks before the ball. Only allowed by a teacher and Minister of Magic would a student be allowed to go to Diagon Alley in pairings of two. The ball is going to be held on Halloween. Also, there will be owlpal after the ball, but the owlpals will be picked according to the answer you put on the parchment that every student will receive in their Potions class started today.

She looked around and saw everyone was back to their normal selves, with the ball on the way. She listened to what people where saying and nothing contained Becky or evil in any of the conversations. Except one, and Blaise who was sitting across the room was talking about her to Malfoy. Ginny had grown tolerant of Blaise sense he was always talking to Becky, and Becky was always around Ginny. Nikkie too had become fond of Becky. Ginny couldn't wait to talk to Becky about this; she knew she and Becky would try going together to Diagon Alley to get their dresses.

Becky was a 6th year like Ginny, but when someone would say something nasty to ether Ginny or herself she would curse them in French, or she when a guy would come up to Becky and hit on her she would say something mean in French. Once Malfoy asked her something in the common room and she said " Pourquoi tout doit-il les garçons de hopless veulent m'embrasser ?" Draco knowing French and German and Italian he answered her back. "Vous n'êtes pas que beau, et je vous trouve plutôt laid de temps en temps, la femme!_"_ She stood in front of him and slapped him, and walked away saying _"Vous ennuyant le garçon, comment vous oser m'appelle la femme avec telle irrévérence."._ Everyone in the common room had just stared at the two argue in French. Becky had told Ginny of course of the little incident, but Ginny began to laugh. Becky stood in front of Ginny just like Mrs. Weasley does, and caused Ginny to stop and all of her little hairs on her body stood up.

Why must all the hopeless boys want to kiss me?  
You are not that beautiful, and I find you rather ugly at times, woman!  
You annoying boy, how dare you call me woman with such disrespect.  
Conversation in French.

* * *

Ginny met up with Becky after breakfast, and filled her in on what Professor Snape said. Becky asked Ginny if instead of going to Diagon Alley if she wanted to go to Paris. Ginny loved the idea, but the only thing stopping them was the permission to go. Becky was so happy that Ginny was able to move up, but she also was a little sad, because everyone in their classes didn't like Becky other then the perverted guys, and Nikkie and Ginny's Ravenclaw friend Luna Lovegood, who Becky just adored her, for her originality. Nikkie and Luna liked Becky, but if Ginny wasn't around they didn't go out of their way to talk to her. Becky was quite aware of this, but didn't want Ginny to be sad about any of this. So she never said a word, but always tried to go away just before Ginny had to notice.

"Bye Zinny, good lucz in Potionz," Becky hugged her best and only true friend goodbye and headed for Transfigurations. She was a little hesitant saying goodbye, but knew she wanted Ginny to stay happy.

"Wait." Becky stopped and turned around and looked at her best friend. "I know you don't want me to go. Remember I can read minds, and hear people say things from very far away." She gave a smile as did Becky. "I'll talk to Nikkie and Luna, and if anything happens I'll go back to my original classes."

Becky was happy she would do all of this, but this couldn't happen. These where Ginny's other best friends, and classes she wanted to go to. "No don't go do zat. Nikkie and Luna you don't have to ta -"

"Becky I want to, and it's ok. Everything will be ok; maybe you will meet some ne -

"Ms. McMulligan, can I talk to you about something?" It was The Headmaster. Becky nodded smiled at Ginny and walked away with Professor Dumbledore.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Ginny starts Potions, feels out her parchment for the Owlpal. Harry tries to hit on Becky, but Blaise and Draco have something to say about it. Someone else comes to Potions. Becky has something to say to Ron. And Becky tells Ginny her most kept secret._

AN: Sorry i havent updated in so long, but my classes are getting really hard, and my old computer had been fired and i lost all of my stories... my bro is tryin to restore it so ill try to get my stories back.


	4. The New Head Girl

Chapter 3  
The New Head Girl

At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had announced that he had not yet chosen a Head Girl, due to the fact he wasn't sure she would take the position or not. He said he would have one before the dance, as soon as she accepted this offer. People had gone around asking every seventh year girl, to see which one it was. With no luck they never found her. Days and weeks went by and still no girl had been chosen. The students began to give up thinking she had turned down the offer. That was until she was to be asked at 6 o'clock tonight.

Students were heading to their first classes of the day. First years went to transfiguration. Second years went to Defense of the Dark Arts. Third years were in Charms. Fourth years headed off to Divinations or Astrology. Fifth years were in Herbology. Sixth years were in Ancient ruins or Care of Magical Creatures. And last, seventh years were in double potions or in free study. Each Prefect walked the halls making sure, no student was late. Last to join his class was the Head boy. Walking in late to Professor Snape's class was no exception, except of course if you were his nephew and same house as the one he was head of, Slytherin. Gryffindor's hated the fact that they were always picked on, but they knew they couldn't fight back or fear of their house points would get deducted.

"See that your tardiness to my class does not happen again, Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat." Draco did as he was told and went to the front where the Slytherin's sat, hoping for a good seat, found that all of them had been taken. He looked at the Professor hoping he would move one. "Just take one in the back, I am in no mood to deal with any of you lots disobedience."

Looking back he found one single seat open, which happened to be hidden in the shades of the back corner, next to a familiar face. 'That face, where have i seen that face' He turned his head back for a second glance, when he realized it was Ginny from the train. He walked proudly back, making sure all the muggle-borns remembered their place. "What are you doing here, Weaslette?"

"Why I came to stalk you Malfoy." She smirked at him.

The dungeon door open, and before Malfoy had time to respond they both saw the wave of Becky's hair pass by them walking to where Professor Snape stood, and handed him a note and walked towards the back where Ginny sat after Snape nodded for her to go. "Zello Inny." Both girls smiled at each other and listened to Professor Snape.

"As I was saying, you will be giving a sheet of questions you must answer to get paired up with your owlpal, which will be talking place the day after the dance." Papers went around the room and people began answers the questions.

_What do you like to do in your free time?_

_Draco- pick on first years_

_Ginny- Defend my friends wink_

_Becky- Hang out with Ginny_

_Blaise- Hit on Becky_

_Harry- Play Quidditch_

_Ron- Play Quidditch_

_Hermione- Studying_

_Pansy- Having my way with boys_

_What's your favorite creature?_

_Draco- Dragons_

_Ginny-Dragons or Fairies_

_Becky- Vampires_

_Blaise- Elves_

_Harry- Hippogriffs_

_Ron- I like Quidditch_

_Hermione- Unicorns they are so interesting the things they… (She put to much to be on the paper)_

_Pansy- Nymphs _

These questions went on and on until they were to be paired off according to which they fell in category with. The papers were going to be put in a goblet sort of like the goblet of fire, but it was going to choose based on their compatibility.

The halls were clear of everyone, and two chatty girls whose laughter filled the empty halls were the only sound to be heard throughout it. They were discussing where they were going to go shop for dresses and who they wanted to go to the dance with. The younger girl told the other one of the headmasters request to move up to 7th year with the other girl. They began to head towards the muggle dance studio, where the two love to show the other of their talent at dancing from the heart. Soon a voice that was quiet annoying joined into their sound. The annoying poltergeist informed the older girl she was being requested by the headmaster to come to his office to speak of an important matter. He left but not before dumping cold goopy green liquid on the blonde girl. She cursed before leaving to go clean up as he left. The older red head bid her goodbye before heading to the eagle statue, which was the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Miss Weasley it's so good you could join me," he offered lemon drops, but she declined. "Please sit. Well as you know you have been moved up to seventh year, and I know we usually move people up before they come to Hogwarts, but I knew if I had asked you during the summer, you would have declined with all your family staring down at you, especially with Ms. Granger being there. Now as you know, we also do not have a Head girl, and I was hoping that you would take up on my offer and be our Head girl. You are quiet fit for the job, and I know you would do great."

The petite girl was blanking out, not hearing what the headmaster had just asked of her. Shaking out of her shock, "You are asking of me to be Head girl, Sir I don't know I could do that though. I mean technically I'm not even been with this class for all of their seven years, and yet you want me to be their Head girl. Don't you think they will be mad?"

"Well will be at first, but I have faith in that bubbly personality of yours, and they way you can turn peoples perspectives in a different light. You know how make people listen to what you have to say, and I know you would do wonderful being Head girl."

'There is no winning, well if he thinks I can." She signed, "Well if you think I can, I'll do it."

He smiled down at the young girl who could be his granddaughter or even great granddaughter, "Oh I know you can thank you. I'll be announcing you at dinner tonight; I think you know what to do about the living corridor troubles you had with now." She got up and headed out, dinner should be starting within the hour, and she wanted to find Becky to tell her before everyone else knew.

She found Becky in the library with Blaise studying for their test in Snape's class that was coming up. Blaise wasn't really studying, more watching Becky studying, and then when Ginny walked in the room, she stopped to look up and smile at her friend. Ginny returned the smile, "Hey Becky, can I talk to for a second, sorry Blaise." He only smiled at her and nodded for Becky to leave with Ginny. "I'm Head Girl, and now you can stay in my corridors, so you don't have to deal with Pansy."

Becky didn't say anything, she only in groped her friend in to a hug, feeling at easy with how their lives where changing for the better. "Iz have zo zell you somezing, I feel like I can only zell you." Ginny nodded and listened for what she was about to tell her, knowing this was confidential. "I'm Draco's zister." Those three words hit Ginny harder then anything she ever felt, even when she almost had her life drained from her by Tom in the Chamber of Secrets. She tried to keep her breathing in sequence before she even tried to comment on what she never thought she would have known. That wasn't possible; the Malfoy's never had more than one kid, especially something other than a boy. "Inny are zou ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, but how is that possible?"

She told her how her mom cheated on Lucius with Severus, and that is how Draco has a sister. Lucius found out and threatened to kill Becky if Narcissa's didn't get rid of her before anyone found out, and soon she had sent Becky away right after she was born to an orphanage. Her mother came ever year before she was adopted by the McMulligan's and told her the truth and about her family. She promised her as soon as Lucius was gone, she would bring her home, but her real father didn't even know she had been born. When the McMulligan's adopted her, they loved her as their own, and just this summer, they learned of her real family, knowing she always still wanted to be a part of that family. They moved to London, to be close to her real family, but only as long she promised to never forget her other family. She would never be able to forget them. They had loved her almost as much as Narcissa's had loved her. Her mother had no idea she was in London or the fact that she was soon to be telling Draco the truth too.

"Wow, well I love you no less if you're a Malfoy or a McMulligan. I'm just glad you told me." Becky wrapped her up in a hug again, glad that her friend accepted her no matter what.

"If it isn't the beautiful French girl, Becky."

"Harry go away."

"I don't think I can, besides it's not you I want to talk to, it's your friend Becky."

"She isn't interested."

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Because she is with me, so back off Potter."

"Sod off Zabini, the girl can talk for herself."

"You heard him Potter, back off."

"I never knew you to hang around slimy gits, Gin."

"I'd watch what I say Potter, wouldn't want to end up in the hospital wing like your friend Weasel, now would you," Harry only stared after the two Slytherin's and back to the two girls that were now heading out of the library, away from the arguments. "Now stay away from her, or I'll let you join your friend." Malfoy glared at Harry who in turn glared back, before stalking away from the two boys.

Dinner was different than usual, everyone was chatting and acting like Becky didn't matter anymore. Usually they went out of their way to glare at her, but today they decided they would just go on with their day like she was just another person. The feast had just started, and when everyone began to enjoy their food, Dumbledore rose and said the Head girl has now accepted her position. "As most of you noticed, Ms. Weasley has moved up to be a seventh year." Hermione turned to Ginny who had her face down trying to not look up, and glared at the younger girl. "She has shown extraordinary talent and is way beyond her years. Today at 6 o'clock I asked her to be Head girl, she was not sure to take the position, but with a little boost of confidence, she has accepted my proposal. I am happy to introduce you to your Head girl, Miss Ginevra Weasley." Everyone stopped and stared at the red head who was trying hard to not look at her. Soon a clap was heard, and then more soon began to join in, but one person did not applaud her, Hermione Granger.

The bushy haired girl got up walking over to the where the now Head girl was sitting, "You ruin everything Ginny Weasley." She was foaming at the mouth now. When Ginny turned to look at the girl, Hermione slapped her across the face, leaving a bright red hand print on the side of Ginny's face. She stormed out heading towards the library. Ginny's eyes were swelling up with tears, but before anyone could see, she ran out of the Great Hall, no one saw which way she headed, but a pair of grey eyes who watched her every move out to the grounds.

Slipping away from dinner to follow after the crying girl, to comfort her. The same way she had always been a friend to everyone before, the person with the gray eyes knew it was finally her turn to have a shoulder to cry on.

Ok I finally told myself I was going to sit down and right the next chapter!! And here it is


End file.
